The overall aim of the proposed Research Career Award is to free the candidate from clinical and administrative duties so that he may devote nearly full-time to continue and develop further his programmatic research on family treatment and family processes among individuals with alcoholism and other drug problems. Family-involved treatments for alcohol and drug problems have substantial evidence for their effectiveness as documented in recent reviews. Family processes affect and are affected by the course and treatment outcome of addictions, and processes within families troubled by addiction are linked to some of our most urgent societal problems. This application has two specific aims: (1) the aims for research on family treatment are to conduct a randomized clinical trial evaluating behavioral family counseling and naltrexone with opioid dependent patients and to complete work currently in progress; and (2) the aims for research on family processes are to describe the natural history and to explore explanations of male-to-female violence among female alcoholics and their male partners and to complete work currently in progress on domestic violence among male alcoholic patients. Career development activities will include (1) consultation from leading experts about adding a focus on the functioning of children to the candidate's couple/family treatment outcome research and to his longitudinal research on domestic violence; and (2) a course on the responsible conduct of research.